


Growing up Blakeney

by TheLadyBath



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBath/pseuds/TheLadyBath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like to be Percy Blakeney's Younger Sister? Lady Elizabeth knows all to well. A short series of vignettes that really are a prequel for a longer story. Just for fun and just exploring this fascinating young woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up Blakeney

Master Percivale Richard Blakeney looked dubiously into the cradle and wrinkled his nose."Is that her?" he asked his father.

"Yes, My Boy," that is your sister, Elizabeth. She is very small now, but she will grow and become a good sister and friend and to you. I need you to promise me that you will always take care of her and protect her."

"Yes, Father," the twelve year old boy said dutifully, "I promise." Percy looked down into the cradle again and looked at the very small, very pink baby. "And I promise you too, Elizabeth."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen year old Percy Blakeney stood in the study that had belonged to his father. He was dressed in mourning black and was staring at the portrait of his father. "It is not fair, Father," he whispered. "You and mother were not supposed to leave me and Bess for many years." He blinked hard, fighting back tears; an English gentleman did not weep like a baby and by God, he was now a Baronet.

"I will take care of Bess just like a promised you. She will have the best of everything and grow up to be a grand lady. I swear this to you, Father."

A light knock and a footman, also dressed in mourning black, entered and bowed. "My Lord, it is time."

"Thank you," Percy nodded. "I shall be out in a moment."

Another look at his father and his eyes traveled to his hands and the signet ring he wore. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, now his by right. He slipped it on his second finger as his ring finger was still too slender.

The nursemaid was waiting with a squirming Elizabeth in her arms. The child was dressed in a white gown with a black sash. "Percy," she cried out and reached for her brother.

Percy smiled and took the little girl in his arms. "Mama?," the child asked. "Papa?" She asked this regularly and just as regularly Percy would reply.

"They are gone. They have gone far away, but they will look on us from Heaven and keep us safe." Elizabeth was not used to that response and nodded, put her two fingers in her mouth and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

Percy buried his face in her pale blond curls. "We will be fine, Bess," he whispered to nobody in particular. "You and me, together. Always." He carried the child as the nursemaid and the rest of the household followed him into the family chapel.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Elizabeth Marie Louise Blakeney," Percy bellowed with all the temper of a seventeen year old. "Where the blazes have you gotten to? You are to leave for Portsmouth immediately to visit your Grand Aunt."

Something caused Percy to stop shouting and to listen. He heard the very definitive rustle of silk. It seemed to be coming from behind the settee by the window. Quietly,stealthily, Percy approached. In one movement he pulled the piece of furniture away to reveal the cowering five year old. Long blonde curls askew, cheeks pink and eyes mutinous.

"I do not wish to go," the child wailed. "I wish to stay here with you. Grand Aunt Victoria smells funny and so does her house. And her tea is always cold and her biscuits are nasty. And I want to stay with you." This litany was all stated while the little girl wrapped her chubby arms around Percy's legs and looked up, not intimidated by the considerable height difference. Almost against his will, he bent down and picked up his little sister, sitting down on the settee with her on his lap.

"Please, Percy," she begged, letting her fingers play with his queue that he had tied back with a black ribbon. "I miss you when you are not there. I miss our does not like me very much. She always wants me to stay in my room and does not let me play in any of the rooms."

Percy looked down at the girl and could not suppress a smile. She was a clever little thing. She knew just how to ask to get just what she wanted. The trouble was, everything that she had said about their Great Aunt was completely true and more importantly, he hated the house when she was gone. He hated her being away. In a moment, his mind was made up. "Very well, My Darling," he said gently. "There will be no more talk of going to Great Aunt Victoria's house." He would write an excuse to her and he thought that she would be relieved to not have to shoulder this responsibility even for a fortnight. "Now since you are already packed, what if you and I ride to Bath for several days?"Percy laughed out loud as his sister wrapped her arms around his neck and showered his face with grateful kisses.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Percy," the yell reverberated in the hall as Anthony Dewhurst burst into Blakney Manor. "Good God, Man, where are you?...Percy".

Running behind him was another, younger boy of perhaps ten. Wearing britches, riding boots, shirt and waistcoat and with the pale blond hair pulled into a long ponytail.

"Tony, please," the child begged," Must you?"

"What on earth is the matter," the twenty-two year old Master of the House inquired as he walked down the stairs. His eyes then alighted on the younger boy...except that it was not a bow.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered in amazement. "What the Devil?"

"This young vandal," Tony was not angry, but amused and he was enjoying both the discomfiture of his friend and his friend's younger sister," She was stealing apples."

"And for that, you are waking the dead in my house?" Percy asked with arch amusement.

Tony had the good grace to blush slightly, "No. Not because of the bloody apples," he groused. He stopped, took a deep breath, eyed Elizabeth with something between amusement and appreciation, "Because, this young...this...," he stumbled looking for a word, "because she stole apples from the tallest branches standing on the back of her horse."

Elizabeth had managed to make good her escape by the time Percy had stopped laughing and recovered himself enough to search for her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Percy. Don't send me away to school," the twelve year old Elizabeth begged. "I shall behave. I promise."

Percy smiled. The minx could still twist him around her little finger, but not this time. This was for her own good. "Dearest," he said gently. "This is not a punishment. This is for you. It is a fine school and you will learn a great deal. It is just across the Channel and I promise you that I will visit often and that you shall come home for every holiday."

Elizabeth still looked dubious and her clear blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I can teach you many things, My Darling," Percy said, "but I am afraid that I have been a singular failure at teaching you to be lady."

Elizabeth was still not sure, but she understood that a lady was what she must be and if it would make her brother happy and proud of her, she would go to the infernal school and she would learn.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"My Dearest Bess. You are a vision," Percy handed Elizabeth down the last two steps of the grand staircase. Taking her arm in his, he walked her to the ballroom and their guest. They were there to celebrate her fifteenth birthday and her homecoming for the summer.

Looking at his sister, Percy noted the changes. Her limbs had gotten longer and she carried herself with a natural grace that he did not think she could learn, but seemed to have developed as she matured. He still saw the glimpses of the playful, mischievou schild, but also the indications of the lovely young woman. "Your guests await, My dear," Percy said with a gentle smile

Elizabeth looked around the ballroom. There were so many people. But one person caught her attention. Tall and strong, with laughing brown eyes. Lord Anthony Dewhurst made his way to her side. He bowed. She curtsied.

"Lady Blakeney," said Tony.

"My Lord," said Elizabeth.

"It is very nice to see you again, Lady Blakeney. Perhaps while you are hear, we will have an opportunity to collect some apples from my orchard?" Tony was not quiet able to conceal a smile.

Tony noticed that while she was smiling and happy, she did not simper like so many girls. He noticed that now, she would never be able to wear a man's shirt and waistcoat. He found that he liked what he saw. He offered her his arm.

From the door, Percy watched with a mixture of speculation, amusement, and some concern for his young friend. When Elizabeth set herself a task, she normally got what she wanted. Tony may not have realized it, but Percy, from the lofty height of twenty and seven years, saw quite clearly that his beloved sister had clearly set her sights on one Lord Anthony Dewhurst.


End file.
